A tragic accident
by Demino
Summary: Something really bad has happened to Amy, can she pull through and learn to live with what happened. Title may change when I come up with a better one.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles or Amy Rose. They are the property of Sega and I make no money from this what so ever.  

Summery: Something has happened to Amy, something that will change her life forever.  

[Sign] 

(Thoughts) 

*SOUNDS* 

++++++++++Flashbacks+++++++++++++

  
  


  


=============================

A tragic accident

Prologue 

=============================

Pain filled her mind and body as she felt herself starting to wake up. Her arms and legs refused to move and all she could see was a bright darkness when she opened her eyes. Trying to speak, she found her voice failed her and as she lay there, she began to get scared. Wanting to scream out, to get help. As nothing happened she broke down and began to cry, only no sound came out and no tears. It was strange lying there crying with no sound or tears. Slowly the sound of voices broke through he clouded mind, and gave her something to focus on, something to forget her fear. Lying there, still sobbing a little, she listen in on the conversation.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at her." That was Sonic's voice. Why was he so upset, he was always upset with her. What could have happened to make this upset over her? An image of the blue hedgehog staring at her in fear flashed briefly then it was gone.

"Sonic stop it, what happened has happened. All we can do now is help her through it." Sally's voice, she's worried over me. I thought she didn't like me. What did she, what has happened to me?

"Will she be okay?" Tails, always protective of others, he was always there when she something was going on, ready to help. But they never let her help. She wanted to help them as well. Why wouldn't they let her help them? Was she really that big a problem to them?

Feeling down, she began to cry silently again. Trying to roll over and block out the voice from her ears, she felt even more helpless when it didn't work. Just lying there, with no idea as to how long she was there or where there even was, she felt herself getting tired. Slowly everything became hazy and she could feel herself slipping back into the darkness. No longer able to hear the voices. Her head fell back onto the soft material under her and fell asleep again.

*************

"Come on Amy, wake up" Sonic's voice again. She couldn't hear anyone else in the room, but still. It was nice to know that he was there, looking over her. Feeling better, she lay there for a short while listen to the soft sound of Sonic sneakers on the floor as he moved. After a while she felt that she should tell him that it was okay, that there was nothing wrong. Slowly opening her eyes, she turned her head, and spotted the familiar form of her hero Sonic, as he paced back and fourth next to the bed she was lying on. The signs of worry could clearly be seen on his face "Sonic? What's wrong?" Her voice was harsh and she could feel how dry her mouth and throat was.

The blue hedgehog stopped moving at her voice and spun around to stare at her. Her eyes was focused on him, like they always was. But now, he was filled with a great sorrow when he looked at them. "Amy? You're awake?" Pushing aside his feelings, he rushed over to the bed and looked down at the pink hedgehog with a faint smile on his lips, anything to hide his feelings at what had happened to her. "Hang in there. I'll get dr. Quack" 

Before she could even say something, he was gone from the room, and all she could do was stared at the empty place he had been before. "Dr. Quack?" She was in the hospital? Lifting her left arm, she pulled the warm blanket off her, and dropped down onto the floor. Expecting the unwelcome feeling when her feet met the coldness of the bare floor, she blinked when nothing happened at all. Getting scared, she looked down at herself. Dressed in a standard white hospital robe, she could clearly see the metallic glint coming from her legs sticking out from the bottom of the robe.

"No!" Lifting her head, she noticed the small mirror in the other end of the room. Running over to it, she could clearly hear the sound of metal on wood as her feet hit the floor. Filled with dread, she picked up the mirror and looked into the surface of it. Her face looked back at her. The pink spines hanging down the sides of her face. The three small ones sticking out like hair from her forehead. But breaking the normal face was the left eye. Black with a large green iris it focused on itself as it stated into the mirror. Lifting her left arm up to brush away the hair to get a better look, she dropped the mirror when the arm came into view. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The sound of the mirror breaking and her legs hitting the ground, coupled with her scream brought both Sonic and Dr. Quack into the room. Both rushed over to calm down the young Pink hedgehog as she was going into a severe shock. 

"Amy!" Sonic yelled as he held the shaking little girl hedgehog still. Trying to get her to focus on him and not hurt herself. He winched when he left arm moved and flung him into the floor. Looking up, he felt a short joy at not hitting any of the glass shards from the mirror. Looking at Dr. Quack holding up a syringe he nodded. Grabbing the girl again he spun her around and looked into her eyes "Amy calm down. It's me, sonic. Remember, the one who always has to rescue you?"

Feeling her relax in his arms, he nodded at Dr. Quark and closed his eyes to avoid the look of betrayal he knew would come from the pink hedgehog when she was sedated. A small yelp could be heard and then the girl slumped over in his arms. Looking up at Dr. Quack he shook his head. "Think she'll be okay doc?"

Dr. Quack looked down at the sleeping hedgehog and closed his eyes. "Who knows. She was in a state of shock. I fear she may be in need of physiological help. Maybe she should talk to someone who has been through the same as her." Standing up, he motioned for sonic to follow him "I think it would be past if She were to spend a few day here." 

Sonic closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay Doc." Putting down the hedgehog in a new bed. He ran a finger along the cold metal of her left arm and felt a tear of anger run down his left cheek "I swear I'll get you for this Robotnic, I swear. For Amy's sake and for all the others you have hurt" 

Tbc:

AN: Well. Tell me what you think. I don't like doing stuff like this to Amy. I like her. Way more than Sally. Still send me your opinion on the story and hang in there will I write the next part for it.

I would also be glad if someone would make some art for this chapter. Maybe a front picture to put up on my website when I add the story to the archive there.  

Dak.


	2. part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles or Amy Rose. They are the property of Sega and I make no money from this what so ever.  

Summery: Something has happened to Amy, something that will change her life forever.  

[Sign] 

(Thoughts) 

*SOUNDS* 

_Dreams _

++++++++++Flashbacks+++++++++++++

  
  


  


=============================

A tragic accident

Part I 

=============================

Blinking her eyes, Amy looked around the room as she woke up. The bed she found herself in was much more comfortable then the one she woken up in the day before. As she lay in the bed, her memories of the night before began to return. "No." Feeling a pit of ice form in her stomach, she lifted her arm, dreading what she was going to see, the light reflected of the cold metal and into her eyes and onto the wall. Lifting her other hand she ran a finger over the length of it. 

"Oh, your awake?"

Turning her head, Amy found the Dr. Quack standing in the doorway holding a notepad in his left hand. "Don't panic miss Rose. Calm down and I'll tell you what I know." Walking slowly towards the bed as he spoke, he flipped a few pieces of paper over the top of the pad. "Now. Sometime last night around 9pm. Sonic brought you in. You had suffered a mild electric shook and were out cold. From what I could understand from him, you had gone into Robotropolis on your own." Lifting her right arm, he pulled out a rubber ring and snapped it around her upper arm. Pumping it up, he looked at the pump he held and nodded. "Blood flow is normal. Being partially robotiziced hasn't given you any problems at all."

Amy's head shot up at the last words and her eyes looked straight into the sorrow filled ones of dr. Quack. "Partially robotiziced. What do you mean?" Panicking, she jumped out of the bed and grabbed the poor doctor. Blinking, she looked at him with wide eyes, as she held the doctor up over the floor in front of her. "What? How did this happen?"      

Looking calmly down at her. Dr. Quack tapped her right arm. "If you would be as kind as to lower me down." Blushing, Amy did that. "Now sit down miss Rose, and I'll help you with your questions." Picking up his notepad he looked at her. "Why don't you start with telling me what you can remember?"

Amy closed her eyes and huddled into a small ball borrowing her head into the protection of her arms as she tried to remember the day before. "I remember arguing with Sonic over why I couldn't be a freedom fighter. I went into Robotropolis, to prove to him, that I was good enough to be a freedom fighter. I was… I was…" Freezing, she dropped her voice, as she tried to remember what had happened after that. As she looked up, she tried to avoid the calm gaze of dr. Quack as he waited for to continue. "I… I… There was… I…"

Looking at the pink hedgehog for a while. Dr. Quack scribbled down a few notes on the paper and stood up. "Well it is very commend for the mind to suppress traumatic events by blocking them out." Putting the notepad down he picked up a small flashlight. "Now, just to complete the last part of this examination. Turn your head towards me." Checking the pupils for any problems, he scribbled down a few notes. "Okay Amy, if I may call you that? I'll tell what I could get out of Sonic last night. Sonic had entered the city, when Robotnic confronted him. He had captured you and was going to robotizice you in front of him.   When Sonic took down the last robot, the process had already begun. The outcome was..." Pulling Amy up from the bed, he lifted her left arm. "… Well, the damage from it was quite extensive as you can see. Your left arm and both legs are completely robotiziced as well as your left eye." Dr. Quack stopped talking as he felt Amy tense up, Lifting his head from looking at the left hand. He gazed into a pair of shocked eyes. One filled with life, the other a mockery of the life in the first one. Huge and with a central green iris it was very out of place on the young hedgehog girl's face, and given the way the iris had narrowed to a small circle, he could clearly guess what was going through Amy's head at that very moment. Backing off he reached for the button that activated the emergency alarm in case of trouble. 

***************

Tails looked up from where he sat in the waiting hall, as a blood-chilling scream echoed down the hallway. Seconds later Dr. Quack could be heard calling for assistance. Jumping up, Tails twirled his tails together and flew down the hallway over the head of shocked nurses and orderlies. Reaching the room where the scream had come from, he barged in with no hesitation and stopped in mid air at the sight. Standing against the wall to the left of the door, Dr. Quack was looking at the crying hedgehog girl sitting in the middle of a trashed room. "Amy?" 

The pink hedgehog looked up at the sound of her name and stared at the hovering fox with great pain in her eyes. "Tails!" Grabbing the fox in death hug, she missed the frantic waves of Tails, as he could no longer breathe. "Help me!" Dropping her head down on his shoulder, she began to cry.

The door slammed open for the second time as a group of oversized orderlies barged in. Homing in on the hysteric girl sitting on the floor, doing a very good job of crushing a poor young fox boy in a death hug, they stepped into action and in perfect synch grabbed the poor hedgehog girl and pulled her away from the fox or that was the plan and it would have worked, had Amy's left arm not been robotic. Feeling someone grab her arms hard and staring to pull her away, she panicked and began to trash around to get free. Moving her left arm back, she faintly noticed, that whoever was holding it, was grunting as he fought to hold it, and then her arm moved backwards and the orderly holding her left arm was thrown over her shoulder and into the wall on the other side of the room. 

Coughing and trying to get some air back into his lungs. Tails looked up from where he was on the floor and was very surprised to find Amy, in a state of panic, throw around orderlies twice to triple the size of her with no problems. One of them was holding on to her leg trying to trip her over, so they could pin her down. A second later he let go as he fist smashed neatly into his face.

"Stop it. You're scaring her!" Tails yelled as he jumped onto the back off one of the orderlies, and began to pound his fists on his back. The second orderly stumbled back up from where he had landed, and grabbed onto Tails arms. "Hey, let go." Struggling. Tails was pulled away from the orderly's back and held out in the air. 

On the ground, the orderly had grabbed Amy around her waist and had pinned her down on the ground, doing his best to avoid the legs and left arm as she trashed around, trying to get free. One eye was swollen shot and turning a nice shade of red.

Breathing in heavily, Amy was in a complete panic. She didn't see a wolf holding her down or the frantic fox pounding his hands down onto the arm holding him. Instead she saw three large robots looming over her, one of them, pulling her towards a glass cylinder. Off to the side, Robotnic was grinning at someone on the floor below them. Screaming, she stuck out with her hands and tried to kick the one holding her away.

"What's going on here?"

The fight slowly stopped and three of the person's looked up at voice and turned to stare at the one who had spoken. Standing in the doorway, Sally Acorn, Sonic the Hedgehog and Bunny Rabbot looked at chaos raging in the room. Stepping further in through the door, Sally looked at the one holding down Amy. "Let her go, can't you see she's scared of you?" 

Stepping into the room, Sonic swept his eyes over the crowd, and stopped when he came to Tails still being held in the orderly's hand. "Hey bro, how's it hanging?" Chuckling, he gave an amused grin at the young fox.

"Ha, ha." Tails mumbled as he glared down at the laughing hedgehog. "Tell him to let go of me." Pounding a hand onto the massive arm holding him, he winched at pain from it.

Looking from the struggling fox in his hand, to the princess who stared at up at him with a commanding glare, he finally opened his hand and dropped Tails onto the floor. "I'm sorry princess. We were following orders." Helping his friend up from the floor, the orderly left the room supporting the other. "Man she can hit. Have you seen that black eye you got?"  

"No. But I can feel it!!" Roared the orderly as he pushed the other away and stalked off. The sound of someone grinning, were heard from the hallway before the door closed behind them.

Amy had curled up into a ball and was shaking. As soon as the guy holding onto her legs had let go, she had crawled over into a corner, and pushed herself as far into it as she could get. Hiding her face in the protectiveness of her arms, low and sorrow filled sobs could be heard quiet clearly in the room.   

Dr. Quack slowly approached the group and tapped the blue hedgehog on the shoulder. Motioning for him to step over into the opposite corner from where Amy was sitting, he turned to face the hedgehog and Bunny who had gone with them. Looking briefly from the note pad to the crying hedgehog girl, he sighed. "Well. Physically She is fine. But I think it would be best to put her into the mental ward for the time being."

"What?" Sonic yelled as he looked over at the young hedgehog that had been pulled into a hug by Sally. "No way doc." Glaring at the doctor, he made a motion to show that is was not okay with him. "Hording her up with a bunch of loonies is not going to help her."

Dr. Quack looked at the blue hedgehog. "And what do you suggest them Sonic. She is clearly in a state of deep shock and could be a danger to those around her." Lowering his voice, he fixed his eyes on the two teens in front of him. "From the way she acted when I talked with her, it is clear that she is under a heavy depression and is in the need of a caretaker. And I don't think that you will be able to do that."     

Sonic growled and felt like choking the doctor right there. "It's my fault that she is that way. It was me that yelled at her, and called her a burden on the freedom fighters. If I hadn't done that, she wouldn't have tried to sneak into Robotropolis like that." Clenching his fist, Sonic looked across the room and towards the pink hedgehog. "Do you know how it felt when I broke her out of that machine." Closing his eyes, a single tear fell from it. "To see someone's life ruined in a short moment. It was hard enough when it happened to Bunny, but to see it happen again and to someone like Amy, he just used her to hurt me, that was all she was to him. A means to get to me." Walking away from the doctor stiffly, Sonic ended the conversation.

Bunny looked up at the doctor. "I think Sugar-hog is right about this. Don't worry; we'll look after Amy. And if something happens, we'll be right over with her." Bunny gave a short smile and turned to walk over to the group sitting on the floor trying to calm down the young girl. "Oh yeah. Amy's clothes, do you know where they are?" Bunny asked as she noticed what Amy was wearing.  

Dr. Quack composed himself and shook his head. "They were thrown out. With the damage done and the amount of dirt on it. They weren't worth keeping. I'll send someone up with something for her." Holding onto his notepad, doctor Quack left the room.

Sonic stood a little way from where Amy, Sally and Tails sat on the floor. The lost and hurt look in her eyes, where almost the same as she had had on that day. But now it was even worse than then. Kneeling down in front of the pink hedgehog, he reached out a hand and tapped Amy on the shoulder. "Hey Amy. Look I'm sorry about what I said to you. Come one cheer up. We'll be leaving in a little while." As Amy didn't respond, Sonic hand fell onto the floor. "Amy, come one say something." Almost pleading, he held his gaze on the wooden boards.

A low mumble, came from Amy as her right eye lifted up to look at him briefly, before it fell back down again, to hide under her pink eyelid. As Sonic traced a finger along the white glove covering her right hand he gave a half smile. Moving back, he settled down on the floor and stared at the girl who had been a pest to him for as long as he had know her. But now, he felt like someone had stepped on something. Robotnic had fund her, but instead of throwing her into a holding cell. He had recognized her, as being someone close to him, and had therefore thrown her into that hell machine of his at once and had waited for him to show up. 

Tails and Bunny watched him, as Sally led Amy over to the changing screen. An elder nurse had dropped by with a blue t-shirt and a pair of long jeans in a darker color. Bunny stared at him as he wiped a tear from his face. "Spill it sugar-hog. You rarely cry. What did she saw to you to make you do that?" Bunny asked in a motherly voice. 

"Not your fault." Sonic looked down at the floor and failed to notice the blank look of the face of his two friends. "All she said was, that it was not my fault." Feeling another tear fall from his eye, Sonic didn't move it away. "She may not blame me. But if I hadn't been such a total jerk, it wouldn't have happened."   

Tails looked at Sonic and scratched his head. "What do you mean it is your fault?"

Sonic turned his best bud. "Remember when I was supposed to sneak into the city and see what I could learn about the docs plans." Tails nodded and Sonic continued. "Well. Amy wanted to come with me and I told her she was too young. She said that you and her was the same age and that you were allowed to come on missions." Taking a deep breath, Sonic tapped a finger onto a dark spot on the floor. "I said that it was not the same, and she got mad over it. Feeling tired at that point, I yelled that you at least had done something useful against old Robohead instead of getting in the way." Closing his eyes, Sonic could clearly see the angry frown on Amy's face, the one that hid the pain from his comment. "I basically called her useless and a problem. She ran off after that."     

Bunny grabbed Sonic hand and tilted his head up. "So you were a little hard on her sugar-hog. That still don't explain how it could your fault."  

Sonic grimaced. "I tried to find her later and apologized. When I entered her hut, all I found was a note saying that she was going to prove that she was worthy of being a freedom fighter." Sonic pounded his fist into the ground. "If I hadn't yelled at her and called a burden on the freedom fighters, she wouldn't have gone into that stupid city."  

"It's not your fault." The words were low and cause the trio to look up. Amy stood in front of Sally, The blue T-shirt fit perfectly but the jeans were a tad to big and they had been forced to roll up the bottom of the legs. The metal shine of her feet was very clear, as she wasn't wearing any kind of shoes or her normal red-white boots to cover them. Her metallic arm was the first thing they had noticed when they looked at her, even if Amy was trying her best to hide it. Still not wanting to look any into the eyes, she looked down onto the floor. "It is not your fault Sonic. It's mine. I'm the one who went into Robotropolis without knowing anything about it. You were right, I'm not cut out to be a freedom fighter." Voice thick with depression, Amy held her hands behind her back, and waited for the lecture, about how stupid she had been to go into the city without a more experienced person with her, about how she had brought everyone in danger by doing it. 

Sally held Amy's shoulders as the hedgehog girl waited for someone to start lecturing her. "It wasn't very smart of you to do a thing like that. You could have been hurt more then you are now." Feeling Amy's shoulders shag under her, she squeezed them. "But I'm glad, you made it back." Smiling a little she gave Amy a quick hug. "But the next time you think of doing something like that. Don't do it. You don't need to prove yourself to us, we like you just the way you are." Turning the young hedgehog around, she led her towards the door. "Now come on. We're having your favorite for dinner tonight."    

Tbc.

**************

AN: Well here is part 1. Part 2 may take a bit longer to write. Send me your opinion and tell me what you thinks need to be improved.  I'm so tired. I think I'll grab some shuteye. Later.

Zharlight: Thanks for the fanart offer. If you get around to making some, I'll be glad to take a look at it.

Dak.


	3. part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles or Amy Rose. They are the property of Sega and I make no money from this what so ever.  

Summery: Something has happened to Amy, something that will change her life forever.  

[Sign] 

(Thoughts) 

*SOUNDS* 

_Dreams _

++++++++++Flashbacks+++++++++++++

  
  


  


=============================

A tragic accident Part II 

=============================

_Pain. She felt nothing but pain as the shadow bot clamped its mechanical hand down over her wrists painfully. The sound of two more moving towards her could be heard, and then, almost like in a nightmare, the large black robots stepped out of the darkness covering the street. Boxing her in, the new comers reached out and grabbed her legs holding her up in the air and preventing her from fighting back._

_"Let go" Struggling, Amy yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping that someone would hear her cries for help. None came to rescue her, as the shadow bots began to move towards the new, towering head quarters in the center of the city, towards the person, that filled the nightmares of most of the knothole inhabitants, Dr. Robotnic. Pulling her leg back, she felt the air move in on her now bare feet. "No, No!" the building became larger as the time passed and her fear grew._

_As they finally stepped through the large gray and black door, she began to struggle again. The sound of clothes tearing, told her, that her dress had been ripped. The Shadow bots finally dropped her on the cold floor of a large room. A hissing sound filled the air and a door slid open in the other end of the room. "Ah, I see you have brought me what I wanted, still I hoped that was the princess, but this one will do as well." Robotnic, had entered the room, or was it robo Robotnic he called himself. "If you will place her in the machine, then we can all take our places." _

_A quick hiss reached her as she trembled on the floor and then, the cold and rough hands of the shadow bots lifted her up and dragged her towards the nightmare of everyone. The glass tube had opened and a small white fog emerged to roll over the floor. "No, Let me go, let me go." The cruel laughter, coming from Robotnic, filled the room, as he looked at the frightened hedgehog girl crying out against her fate. "SONICCCCCC!!"_

_Reaching out a hand to cup the tearstain cheek of Amy Rose, he gave a short, cruel chuckled right in her face. "Yes scream, cry, help me lure the hedgehog into my fortress, No one will escape from the improve security of my new head quarter." Standing he moved his hand in a wide arch. "I have spent many hours preparing for this moment, behold my new creation the egg-bot mark II." _

_Amy lifted her head to stare at the egg shaped machine that had stepped into the room. "And how is that going to defeat Sonic?"_

_Robotnic grinned. "That is where you will come in." Lifting a hand he pushed the button and closed the glass tube. Looking through it, at the hands punching on the thick sides with fear. He felt like laughing. "The hedgehog will come to save you, and distracted by you cried for help as I robotize you. He'll be an easy target for my wonderful little creation."_

_"Really Robobutt, I don't think so!"_

_Both the pink hedgehog and human like robot turn to stare at the owner of the voice. Standing in the door opening, Sonic the hedgehog was grinning at the scene. "If you think that ball shape trashcan can beat the hedgehog, then bring it on."_

_Standing up. Robotnic grinned. "Very well Rodent, Eggbot, attack the hedgehog!" _

_The Eggbot stepped further into the room and faced the hedgehog. "As you command, master Robotnic." Sonic and Amy blinked as the robot's arms moved up from it sides slowly. Both had large square boxes with laser guns. Four large metallic fingers clamped shut with a hollow thud as it powered up. "Going to combat mode. Target found." The guns fired at the blue dude. _

_Amy hammered her hands on the glass as she watched Sonic moved out of the ay. Then a large shadow fell over her and the humming sound started. Standing up, her eyes turned wide as she saw Robotnic grin at her, his finger on a large button. The fur on her body began to stand up as a hot feeling passed through her body, then the pain started. Screaming out, she looked down to see her feet covered with a white glow. As the glow moved up, the part of her feet under the glow had lost the pink color she liked so much, and had turned an ugly gray color. Hammering her left hand onto the glass made her yelp in pain. Looking at it, the same strange whit glow was moving over it. Her golden arm ring that she had gotten after she had wished on the ring of acorns, lost its color, elongated and finally covered half her lower arm. Her fingers had become a dull gray and had no feelings in them anymore. Small spark of light began to spring from the glass tube and filled the air. One of them hit her right in the left eye. Feeling herself tumble over with pain, she began to curse herself. Then the pain stopped and cold air rushed in to meet her and her eyes blurred over, the last thing she saw, was a pair of concerned green eyes under a blue forehead.  _

Amy sat up in her bed with a loud scream as she kicked the blanket of her. Then the tears and the intense crying came again as she curled into a small ball on the bed, hugging her knees and hiding from the world. She never heard the door to her room slam opened or felt the hands that grabbed her and held her in a warm embrace. All she felt and saw was the glow, painfully turning her into a robot. All the while, Robotnic's laughter rang in the back of her head.

***************

Somewhere, in the well lit rooms of Robotnic's command room. The ruler of all robians and the city of Metropolis, now known as Robtropolis, stared at his latest creation. The eggbot mark II had had a very fatal flaw. It was too damn slow to power up, by the time it had been ready to go into battle, the blue pest had sliced into four pieces. The hedgehog had then, spin dashed him as he had turned from operating the robotize, naturally, his shadow bots had moved in to protect him, but they had only slowed down the hedgehog long enough for him to escape. 

Robotnic stopped his work and rubbed his chin. It had been a shame really; he could have used another work bot. There was always a need for more slaves in his factories. But that rodent had destroyed the priceless machine and freed his prisoner. But the blue rodent would forever have a reminder of what he had done to him. His biggest fan had been let down. No matter how fast the hedgehog had moved. The damage had been done. Amy, he mused as he recalled the name he had heard the hedgehog yell at the pink hedgehog when he broken thought the thick glass and pulled her out. Was scared for life. Her robotic limbs would forever give a grim reminder to them both, just who had the real power in this world.

But that was all in the past. What mattered now was his new creation. The most powerful robot he had built to date, the eggminator, based on the designs that the first Robotnic had used to build silver sonic, and to make it more effective, half of the design had come from a combot and the Eggbot mark II. It was a slick engine of annihilation, with speed that only Sonic could match, the tactical and clean combat mind of a combot, and to finish it all of. The weapons of the failed Eggbot. It would give him the victory he deserved, when it burned the village of knothole to the ground, and brought the remaining freedom fighters to him. But before that, it would be tested against the ultimate challenge he could think off. Sonic the hedgehog would be destroyed first, and then the world would fall before him.

As he stepped back from his creation, he ran a hand over the cold metal of it arms. "Soon my perfect machine, soon you will be fully powered and then, you will hunt down the target I will give you." Stepping away from the worktable he had set up in his command room, he started the program download. "Oh almost forgot. The file on your new target."      

As the doctor pushed the CD into the computer. "This disk holds all the info on your target that I have collected. Combat data, biological data. It will help you in your job." Slipping the cd into the computer, he gave the command to upload it. The computer hummed to life, and began to feed the program and info that would turn the new robot into the most effective killer machine on the planet. Storing it away, the combat computer inside the robot began to form a solid course of attack. All it had to do was wait for it to be fully charged.

Two hours later. The robot moved a slick metal arm up to remove the wire connecting it to the main computer. Rolling off the table, it turned to face the door leading out of the room and the person standing in it. "Mission orders uploaded. Staring seek and destroy program. Based on current information, there is a 79% probability that the target is in the great forest." 

Robotnic felt like dancing as he stepped away from the door. "Then go do your job. And remember to bring back the body of that blue rodent. I want to hang it on the top of the building. It will be a sign to all of Mobius, that I dr. Robotnic, is the supreme ruler of Mobius."

The eggminator stopped and stared at the doctor. "Conflicting info, target color is pink." Stepping past the doctor, a large jet engine on the roared to lift and lifted the robot off the floor. "Target, Amy Rose will be eliminated." With those parting words. The eggminator blasted out of the room and through the ceiling into the dark night.

Behind it, inside the ruined room. Robotnic dug himself out of the rubble and stared at the hole in his perfect building. "Amy Rose?" Jumping up, he ripped out the disk and stared at the label. "Freedom Fighter Info: Amy Rose." Dropping the cd he turned to face the hole in the wall again. "The wrong cd. I took the wrong cd." Turning to face the cd on the table, Robotnic slowly picked it."Freedom Fighter info: Sonic the hedgehog." Slowly a rage began to form in the wires that made up his body. "My perfect machine is going after the wrong target." Turning to face the computer, he snarled as he pondered how to undo the damage before it got out of hand. "Computer. Contact the eggminator and have him return to base for a target reprogramming." Silence met him as stared at the black screen. "Computer? COMPUTER!!" Slamming his hand down on the controls. He was greeted with a groaning sound before the computer broke in half, a single metal plate from the ceiling sticking out of the ground right in the middle off the computer remains. 

**************

In knothole. Sonic sat up in his bed. A feeling of dread had been moving through his body the last two days, a feeling that he had only had once before. And that had been when he went up against Metal Sonic. Slipping on his sneakers. He looked out through the window. He needed to find out why he was so restless all of a sudden, why he had this feeling, the feeling that he need to stop this before another one was hurt. Opening the small window, he looked down at Tails in his bed. Metal Sonic and now Robotnic had both used someone he knew as bait in a trap. Well, no more. It was time to rumble with Robobutt once more, and this time for good.   

Tbc. 

Next on A tragic Accident: It's a hunt through the great forest as the Eggminator seeks his target. Meanwhile Sonic and Robotnic goes one on one in a no holds battle to the finish.   

AN: Am I going to fast for ya. Tell me what you think of the story so far. I'll try to have a drawing of the eggminator up along with the next chapter. Until then. 


	4. part III

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles or Amy Rose. They are the property of Sega and I make no money from this what so ever.  

Summery: Something has happened to Amy, something that will change her life forever. And now, Doctor Robotnic's new robot, the Eggminator, is out to get her.   

[Sign] 

(Thoughts) 

*SOUNDS* 

_Dreams _

++++++++++Flashbacks+++++++++++++

  
  


  


=============================

A tragic accident Part III 

=============================

The great forest birds were flying away in terror. Something that they had never seen before, something that had the aura of death had come to their domain. Glowing eyes swept through the dark forest, as one metallic leg stomped down on the ground followed by another one. "Target: Amy Rose. Scanning, presence no found" The cold voice stated as it finished scanning the fleeing birds. "Sector 11, scan complete. No trace of subject Amy Rose. Continuing to sector 12." The eggminator had arrived in the Great forest and were busy hunting for it's pray.   

One cool blue dude name Sonic were cruising through the great forest at mach 2 at that moment. His mission: Stop Robotnic once and for all. Reason: The use of a friend, maybe not a very close friend, but a friend no less in another of his sick traps. No one messed with his friends. Blasting past a tree he almost failed to notice the object headed the other way just as fast as he was.

The Eggminator stopped before it slammed right into Sonic and landed on the ground. It eyes glowed blood red as it switched to a more combat ready status. Staring at the blue hedgehog that had stopped also. It brought up the statistics of its target. "Object: Hedgehog, scanning. Comparison with target is 35%." Eyes going back to normal, the jet engine on the back roared to life again and the robot began to hover a little over the ground as it went back to search mode. "Will continue search for target: Amy Rose."

Sonic stared at the robot; Long gray spikes hang down from the back of the head and a metallic face that sort of looked like his own stared back at him. Thin upper arms with square boxes for the lower arms ended in a five-fingered hand. The upper part of the legs was also thin and ended in a cylinder shaped lower leg. Stepping back a little, he waited for the usual cry from every single robot he had ever met. As nothing happened he began to feel a little freaked out, it was the first time a robot had showed up that didn't attack him. He shifted his feet and prepared to blast off any moment, just in case it was programmed to lure him into a trap. As he prepared to bolt, the robot spoke loud and clear. Turning to face it again, he growled in an animalist way. "What did you just say metal mouth?"

The eggminator stared at the hedgehog. "Interfering with unit 003, Eggminator is not advised. This unit is ordered to terminate object Amy Rose, no matter what." Turning to face the way Sonic had come from. The engine fired up to full trust and propelled it away from the blue speedster.

Sonic glared after the robot and smacked his hand together. "Okay Robobutt. You mess with the hedgehog and you get trashed." Tearing off, Sonic blasted after the robot. "Man, can this day get any worse." Turning to face Knothole he grimaced at the speed the robot travel at. "Man that thing is fast, but no one is faster then me." The hedgehog blurred out, as he speeded up.

************

"Unable to contact subject"

Robotnic rubbed his chin as he stared at the repaired computer screen. "Try again." As the negative response came, he slammed a hand down on the armrest of his mechanical throne. "Blast. Call up the plans for the robot." As the blue prints for his latest killer machine ran across the screen, Robotnic ran his eyes over it. "I got it. Contact the sub AI."

The computer blinked for a few seconds. "Contacting………. Contact made. Eggminator Sub Ai ready for orders."

Robotnic grinned as he sat back. "Computer. Transfer the content of CD to Sub AI. Have it replace the target info." As the computer worked to carry out his order he sat back in his throne. "Shadow bots 301 and 302. Report to me at once. I have a special mission for you."

"Warning" Robotnic stopped talking when the computer screen blinked red, with a warning sign on it. "Eggmiantor Main AI refuses to replace target order. Orders have been deleted. Eggminator going to full combat mode." Robotnic blinked and tensed. "Eggminator has terminated communication with main frame. Confirming, all contact with Eggminator has been lost."      

Dr. Robotnic sat up in his chair and glared at the computer screen. "What. Show me the last location at once." Glaring at the blinking red dot near the edge of the green forest he clenched his hands. "Prepare Unit five for combat. The orders are to track down the hedgehog." Turning to face the two Shadow bots that had entered the room he pointed at a disk. "301 take that thing down to lab 10 and put into subject 3." Turning to the other Shadow bot he grinned cruelly. "And you 302. Come with me, we have a hedgehog to catch." 

************

Bunny stared at the pink hedgehog sitting outside the house. She had been outside ever since they got back to the hut, jut sitting there, staring up into the leaves of the tree. Opening the door, she stepped out to talk with her. Walking up to her, she sat down and relaxed next to the hedgehog girl, trying to think of a way to start. "Amy?" Turning her eyes to face the girl she sighed and placed her hand on the shoulder and squeezed it. "Amy. Come inside. It's getting cold out here, you must be hungry too." As the pink hedgehog girl didn't answer her, she closed her eyes to fight back the tears starting. "Please Amy, Come inside. Don't do this to yourself. Don't hurt yourself over this."

The shoulder shook under her hand at the last words, opening her eyes she saw the girl lower her head slowly, a fresh tear forming in the green eye. Lifting the robotic limb, the pink hedgehog slammed it into the ground. "How? How did you handle it? I hate it. I can't feel anything, nothing. I use to freak out if I had to walk barefooted on the ground. Now I can't even feel it." 

Bunny grimaced as she remembered her own feelings from back then. The self-loathing and denial of what she had become. The endless hours of sorrow she had gone through. Pulling the girl into a hug, she wiped away the tear forming. "I made it. Thanks to good friends. Now come on inside, I made pancakes for ya sugar-girl." 

Amy gave a half smile as she allowed bunny to drag her into the house again. Feeling her stomach grumble at the though of food, she looked at the older girl "With maple syrup?" Maybe a little breakfast would take her mind away from the facts of her new life. 

Bunny grinned at the hopeful voice she had grown use to hear. "As much as you want sugar-girl." 

***********

The tree groaned painfully as a laser blast ripped through it, seconds later the upper part of it crashed into the ground. Dust arose from the ground as two blur blasted past the fallen tree and further into the forest. The sound of more laser blast could be heard in the distance, as the dust settled down onto the ground.

Sonic went into a spin and tore under a low hanging branch, behind him, the eggminator still followed him back towards the outer part of the Great Forest. All it had taken to lure it into following him was to attack it. Sonic snapped back from his inner thoughts as a laser blast passed him no more then a mere centimeter away from his left ear "That's it Robo-freak. Come and get me." Running in a zigzag pattern, he lured the root further away from knothole. Looking over his shoulder as the laser blasts stopped coming, he noticed the robot starting to head back the way they had come. "Oh no you don't." Roaring into a swing using the remains of an unfortunate tree, he headed back towards the robot; jumping into the air he slammed down onto the head of it, pushing it down. Jumping off at the last second, he grinned as it flew into the ground and plowed a trench through the ground. 

Pulling itself up, the eggminator glared at the hedgehog, as well as a robot could glare at something. Running an inner check on all system, it moved sonic up from a mere class 3 threat to a class 1 threat. "Plasma blasters ready. Target Hedgehog. Terminate." Lifting its two blasters towards Sonic, it fired. The forest rang with the sound of several explosions. Dirt and tree's flew into the air from the force of the explosions.  

Sonic barely ducked out of the way and growled as he speed towards the violent Robot intent on making a can opener out of it. "We'll see about that, ya walking trashcan." Closing in, He went into a spin dash again. Trying to brake through the tough Amour of the robot, proved useless and his spines turned re hot and started to smoke. "Man I'm gonna have to be Supersonic to break through that amour he wearing." Grinning he started another spin dash, aiming for the legs this time. "Let's see if your legs is a strong as your head" 

************

Robotnic looked at Shadow Bot 203 as it stood up from the workbench. "Excellent. The Special upgrade hasn't slowed you down one bit. Now to the hover unit, we're going Robot hunting" Turning, he walked out of the lab with a sick laugh. 203 looked down at the large new weapon that replace his standard attack weapon. It would work well in the plan the doctor had come with to reclaim the Eggminator. Turing to view his master he began to walk after him. Shortly after, three hover units headed off towards the Great Forest at top speed. 

***************

Sonic grimaced as he ducked the mechanical claws of the robot. It was really starting to get on his nerves. It had ducked, withstood or countered every one of his moves so far. And while he was tiring, it still kept coming at him. {Time for a new tactic. Let's see him handle this} Going into a sonic spin, he spun around the robot on the ground. Slowly, then faster, a twister formed from the movement of the blue hedgehog, sucking the robot in, tossing it around in the air, before throwing is into a nearby tree hard. The tree groaned and fell over from the force of the impact.

The tree fell down onto the Eggminator and for a second there was no noise except a few scared birds flying away. Then the tree began to shake before flying up and to the side. Standing under it, the Eggmintor held up one arm, lowering the arm slowly, its eyes glowed a bright red. "Target Hedgehog. Terminate later. Going to aerial combat mode." Slowly, the jet engine roared to life and lifted the robot up from the floor. Hovering a spilt second. It then shot up into the air. "Headed towards sector 12. Scan for target Amy Rose." Blasting off through the air, it left Sonic behind.

Sonic glared up. "Coward." Then he blasted after it on the ground. Zigzagging around the tree's he took every shortcut that he knew off. It didn't matter what, he had to get to knothole before that thing did. No way was that thing getting near Amy or any of the others he knew.

***************

Bunny looked down at Amy as they both walked through the great forest. It had been her idea that they went away from the small close quarters of that place, to give Amy some place to practice a better use of her new limbs. She could walk with them. But running and jumping seemed to give her problems, unless she was in a state of panic. Looking down at the half closed eyelids of the pink hedgehog, she put her arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "What's wrong Sugah?"

Amy looked up at her. "I remembered something last night. I remembered what happened." Breaking off. Amy looked away from the older girl and held her right hand up in front of her eyes. "I remembered the pain, the loss of feeling and his laughter." Taking a deep breath, Amy calmed down a little as she looked back at bunny "He laughed at my pain."

Bunny sighed and pulled her close. "Don't worry. We'll get him for ya. You know, he did the same when I was robotiziced." Sitting down on the ground, she motioned for Amy to do the same. "Not many knows this, but I still get nightmares about it. I can remember the cold robots hands forcing me into the machine and then, the feeling of air moving as the glass door closed." Holding Amy's left hand up with her own mechanical one, she smiled. "I still remember the pain from that night."

"Well isn't this nice. A little bonding session between rodents." Both Amy and Bunny spun around and gasped as they saw the one person that were responsible for the metallic parts of their bodies. Dr. Robotnic grinned at the two. "I can't believe how lucky I am. I go looking for the eggminator, and find the two incomplete worker bots I want to finish." As the doctor spoke, several Shadow Bots came up into the clearing. "If you ladies would as kind as to tell me where Knothole is. Then I promise I'll make the robotizing process as painless as I can."

Bunny moved in front of Amy. "Forget it Robotnic." Moving one eye towards Amy she gave a small grin. "Okay Sugah-girl. When I give the signal, you run for the hideout as fast as you can." Turning to face Robotnic, she silently cursed. {Guess its time for me to become a complete bot instead of just a cyborg.}

Amy looked up at Bunny with a scared look on her face before she reminded herself that she wanted to be stronger and help the others. "No way." Looking at Robotnic with a glare, she moved to bring out her oversized mallet. She may not know that much about fighting, but she would at least be able to take down at least one of these robots. "I'm not going to leave you behind Bunny." 

Robotnic looked from one to the other before he lifted a hand to gain their attention. "How charming ladies. But I hold all of the cards. There's no way you can win this." Stepping to the side, he made room for Shadow Bot 302 as it lifted its right arm and fired a net at the girls. "Well done 203. I knew that upgrade would come in handy for this part." Turning to face the two struggling in the net, and giving of small screams and yelps as it glowed blue with electricity, he sneered. "And you, little hedgehog, you're lucky that you're vital to my plan." 

Amy and Bunny glared at him from inside the net. "What are you talking about you creep?" The words were followed by a yelp from Amy as she felt the net give her and Bunny a weak electric shock as she move. "Hey that hurt?"

Robotnic laughed as he motioned for Shadow bots to load the two into one of the hover units. "Why. I'm going to use you two in a trap to lure Sonic and my latest creation, the Eggminator, back to Robotropolis. Once there I'm going to regain control over it and use it to destroy Sonic and the rest of the freedom fighters." Laughing loudly as the robot moved to load the two into the side of the ship. He stopped when he heard a very familiar sound coming towards them. It was the sound of Sonic moving at Super Sonic Speed "What the, the hedgehog, here?" Robotnic spun around to see a blue blur stop at the edge of the clearing. "Sonic!" The word dripped with hate and as he heard it, Sonic grinned in response to it and started to move towards the net. "GET HIM, GET THE HEDGEHOG!!" Forgetting everything else, Robotnic pointed at the hated Hedgehog and felt his anger as the hedgehog started to battle the Shadow Bots.

"Target Amy Rose found. 2 seconds to termination." The Eggminator made a perfect landing on the top of the hover unit. "Compensating for other objects." The sound of a plasma blaster moving into firing position filled the small clearing as the Eggminator went into combat mode. Eyes blazing, the Eggminator targeted the net held by Shadow Bot 203.

TBC.

AN: Well that was another chapter. Took a little longer to write then the other ones. Hope you like the story so far. So tell me, what do you think of the Eggminator so far, and who do you want to destroy it. Give me your opinion and I'll think about. And if you have any questions, feel free to mail me at deminohoyer@hotmail.com 

Next Chapter: An all out three-way battle. Sonic, Amy and Bunny VS Dr Robotnic and The Shadow Bots. and The Eggminator VS all of them.

Dak.


	5. part IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles or Amy Rose. They are the property of Sega and I make no money from this what so ever.  

Summery: Something has happened to Amy, something that will change her life forever. And now, Doctor Robotnic's new robot, the Eggminator, is out to get her.   

[Sign] 

(Thoughts) 

*SOUNDS* 

_Dreams _

++++++++++Flashbacks+++++++++++++

  
  


  


=============================

A tragic accident Part IV 

=============================

Things were not looking good. On one side stood a dozen shadow bots and one seriously upgraded one, all under the command of Robotnic, on the other side stood the latest death weapon built by the mad doctor, The Eggminator ready to terminate it's target. Caught between these two forces was our Heroes Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose and Bunny Rabbot. Thing were about to get ugly, big time.

Sonic eyes widened as he saw the plasma cannons on the Eggminator heat up, below it Amy Rose and Bunny Rabbot looked up at it with a look of total disbelief. Reacting faster then he ever had, the blue blur moved like the wind. Tearing through the clearing, he rolled into a ball and hammered into the front of the Eggminator, the force was enough to throw the robot of course and send the deadly plasma blast straight into the heart of the Shadow Bots.

Even as that happened, Bunny had ripped a hole in the net, ignoring the pain from the electricity, and grabbed Amy as soon as they landed on the ground. "Let's go Sugah-girl." Ducking under the legs of Shadow bot 203, she grinned in triumph and began to run towards the forest. Well that was her plan until a very powerful blast reduced her escape route to a mere hole in the ground. Turning, she faced the large robot walking toward her. One arm moved to point at her and Amy, and then the sound of a plasma cannon warming up filled the air.   

On the other side of the clearing, the sound of Sonic's spin dash filled the air as he once again tried to saw through the limbs of the robot. Failing, he settled for gabbing a leg speeding towards a tree, just to stop and release the robot to fly into the tree. Nor even giving the robot time to recover, he slipped into a spin dash and dashed into the robot, slamming it back against the tree as it began to move away from it.

As Sonic backed up to attack him again, the eggminator lifted off from the ground and blasted over the blue hedgehogs charge. Finding the pink hedgehog girl that was his target, standing behind a bunny across the clearing, it charged up it weapons. "Target Terminated in 2 seconds." Then Sonic dove down from the treetop and sent it and the plasma attack straight into the ground. Throwing Sonic away, the robot stood up and began to fire on the blue hedgehog. Sending out one blast after another,

Dr. Robotnic swore loudly from his place in the middle of the chaos. Already two plasma blasts had nearly hit him. Turning around to face the hover unit, he clenched his fist. "Call for back up. And somebody get that hedgehog!" A lone Shadow bot yelled out an affirmative from the inside, and Robotnic turned back to watch the battle. 203 were closing in on the two half robots and the Eggminator was fighting the hedgehog like he wanted it too from the start. Watching the hedgehog, he slowly noticed something; he was staying focused on the robot all the time. Leaving him open to a sneak attack. Moving towards the hover unit, he slowly began to pull out a laser rifle. {Soon Hedgehog, soon you'll be out my way for good.}

Sonic ran as fast as he could around the robot. Ducking every single attack made by the powerful robot he quickly tried to come up with a way to beat the hedgehog. He was worried about Bunny and Amy, but he couldn't turn away from this robot, not until he defeated it. Barely ducking a metallic fist aimed at his face, he stared wide eyes as a single laser blast hammered into the head of the robot. Turning around he dodged the second blast and tore away from the clearing. Grabbing Amy and Bunny on the way.

Robotnic stared after the hedgehog as he left. Then he turned to face the Eggminator. Standing still, it slowly turned its head to face him, as Robotnic opened his mouth the left arm of the Eggminator lifted up and fired a powerful blast right at him. His systems noted that the arm holding the rifle had been blown off and that it had caused severe damage to the system. Dropping to his knee's Robotnic scream out in rage as his priced invention left the clearing.  Turning to face his shadow bot, he grabbed the nearest and tore opened the chest of it. "This isn't the end Hedgehog. We'll meet again, just you wait, WE'LL MEET AGAIN!!" The shadow bot stopped moving as Robotnic downloaded himself into it. Standing up, he looked at the other Shadow bots. "Back to base. We'll return once I have a new body." Testing the limps of the Shadow bot, he began to walk toward the hover unit.

***********

Stopping in another clearing. Sonic stared back into the part of the forest they had come from. "Okay, anyone got a plan. Cause I'm running kinda low on idea's here." Looking from Bunny to Amy he gave an impatient gesture.

Amy simply looked from the two of them and began to breathe faster. "Sonic, you can stop it. Can't you. You won't let it kill me will you?" Going into a full-blown panic she began to shake the blue hedgehog using her robotic strength. Well she did until Bunny grabbed her and gave her a strong shake. Dropping to her knee's she looked up at them. "Thank you."

Bunny nodded and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Anytime sugah-girl." Then she turned serious and faced sonic. "We need to get you away from here. It's far too dangerous to stay out here with that manic robot on out tail.  

Bunny slowly looked towards Robotropolis, then she gave a smirk. "Sugah-hog. Robotnic must know something you can use against it." Pointing towards the city she smiled in a victorious manner. 

Sonic looked blankly at her, then he began to grin. "Not bad. Even if I don't find it, he'll have to stop it to prevent the damage to his city." Turning to face the hedgehog girl sitting quietly on the ground he began to form a plan inside his head. "Amy, I'll need you for this. You up to it?" Looking at her with an expecting look, he smiled on the inside. What he had in mid would be fun to see.

Amy looked up and gave a short and hesitant nod. "Ye...yes." Her voice shaking, she slowly stood up, even as she cast one scared look after the other in every direction. Fearing to see Robotnic or another robot show up again.

Sonic grinned and dragged them into a small circle. "Okay here's the plan." Quickly, Sonic outlined the plan for the two and then stood up and waited for them to give their go ahead for it. Bunny gave him the thumps up and grinned. "Okay Bunny, you know your part. Amy what about you?"

Amy slowly moved her foot across the ground and looked up at him. "I don't know. Isn't it kinda dangerous?" At the stern look on Sonic's face she lifted her arms up. "Okay, I'll do it. Just, promise me we'll get back safely." Bunny stayed behind and gave then a thump up sign as they blasted off towards Robotropolis. 

***************

Robotnic grumbled as the computer finally told him that the transfer had been completed. Slowly pushing open the door of the storage unit, he stepped out in his new body. Looking just like his old one. "Sonic, I'll get my revenge on you and those two fuzz balls for this." Turning from the room, he noted that the Shadow Bot he had stored himself in was still hooked up in the other storage unit. "Ah 203. You have served me so well. Maybe I'll give an upgrade again."

"Priority 1 hedgehog alert. Command room." 

Robotnic blinked, and quickly ran out off the room and stared at the blue hedgehog leaning on his command chair. "You, you little." Stepping forward he curled his finger, almost feeling the hedgehog's neck under them. "Blasted hedgehog, this time there'll be escape. Shadow Bot's to the command room. ALL OF THEM."

Sonic yawned as the doctor continued to rant at him, and then he looked up and gave a wink. "Chill out metal mouth and have a seat." Even as he spoke, he looked far too amused for someone that was about to face all the shadow bots in the city. Then he gave a thump up sigh as well. "Go for it Amy."

Dr. Robotnic stopped on the spot and quickly spun around to see something pink and metallic behind him, and then a round, heavy and very solid thing, slammed down on top of his head and pushed him down hard, eating floor from the force of his impact with it. He noted the metallic foot that stepped down on his hand. Looking up, he saw a glaring green mechanical eyes and a furious organic one. Then his eyes shifted and he spotted the hammer in held above her head. "Damn it." Then the hammer moved down again.

Giving a sadistic grin, Amy lifted her hammer from the Robotnic shaped pancake on the floor, and used her mechanical arm to lift up the flattened doctor to face her. "Now, tell me how to stop that damn robot." As the doctor didn't talk right away, she calmly dropped him down onto the floor again. "Speak, or you'll taste my hammer again." Sonic blinked slowly as he watched the show. Was it him, or did Amy just glow with anger. 

Grimacing in pain, he turned from the sight of Amy hammering Robotnic across the room into the side of the command chair. Looking down calmly he gave a quick grin and held out a hand towards Amy. "Now Robo-butt, are you going to talk, or do I left Amy continue her talk with you?"

Robotic looked up at the pink Hedgehog Girl as he made a practice swing with her hammer. Then he began to gape as Sonic stepped away and waved for Amy to pound him again. "No wait, I'll Talk, I'll Talk." Covering a mere centimeter under the hammer, he slowly began to tell Sonic everything he wanted to know about the Eggminator. 

Tbc:

 AN: I know I know short and rushed fic. But I really wanted this chapter done with, and it was no matter how I rewrote it, it came out as messed up as this one. Only two chapters to go, Then this little fic should be finished. Tell me what you think of it over all. The good points, the bad points, I hunger for feedback from you people. 

And don't forget to read my other Sonic story. Second Childhood at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1039336


	6. Part V

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles or Amy Rose. They are the property of Sega and I make no money from this what so ever.   
  
Summery: Something has happened to Amy, something that will change her life forever. And now, Doctor Robotnic's new robot, the Eggminator, is out to get her.   
  
[Sign]   
  
(Thoughts)   
  
/Communicators/  
  
*SOUNDS*   
  
Dreams   
  
++++++++++Flashbacks+++++++++++++  
  
=============================  
  
A Tragic Accident  
  
Part V  
  
=============================  
  
Night had fallen over Robotropolis and cloaked the already smog covered sky in an even more sinister look of darkness, on the ground, several Robians and Shadowbots were walking to and from the various factories and recharge points in the city, all of them trapped under the iron fisted rule of RoboRobotnic. But even the greatest mind can fail in the face of random chaos, and tonight, one of the greatest mistakes of the mechanical tyrant was coming home to finish it mission.  
  
Hovering over the city, the eggminator scanned everything in sight for any traces of the target of his power, the one thing driving him forward, the complete and utter destruction of the hedgehog girl know as Amy Rose, once completed, the next one on the list would have to be finished off as well.  
  
Moving from one part of the city sky to the other, red light flashed briefly as it sensors had trouble working in the presence of so many fully robotized life forms kept messing up the scanner and forced him to try and sort them all out before it could lock onto any partly robotized life form in the sector below. Turning to find her bio signature came up empty handed as well, the many metal buildings and high level background energy signatures jamming out any signals beyond a 100-meter range.   
  
Moving slowly through the air towards one of the many towering factories, the super robot began to work on a list of solutions to the current problem, it also had to count in the current list of other targets it had encountered, namely the high speed blue hedgehog defending the target, a list of other robots battles with the creature showed a 100% battle success against most robots on a first base encounter.  
  
Still, the last battle while it had damage several systems and forced a long term repair of the weapons systems, it was clear that the hedgehog didn't stand a chance in a long term battle with him. And so far, the battle outcome had only had a 15% damage outcome to him, something that would be fixed shortly by internal repair systems.   
  
Settling down on the top of a hover unit production factory, the Eggminator walked across the metal roof and stared down into the inner parts of the vast complex, spotting several guarding Shadowbots and the seemingly countless number of Robians slaving away to produce more and more deadly weaponry to fuel the war on the Mobians. Moving it eyes upward, it spotted the needed item for completing the first solution to the scanning problem.  
  
Smashing it way down through the sky light, the Super robot wasted no time in annihilating the dozen or so Shadowbots moving to stop it from completing it's mission, the few laser blast managing to come near him, doing no damage as the computer figured out how to dodge. Smoke still pouring out of the laser cannons; the metallic legs stepped over the remains of the last Shadowbot to fall. The glowing eyes staring straight into the socket needed for him to connect to Robotropolis computer network.  
  
************  
  
At the command center and main fortress of Robo Robotnics empire, a large force of Shadow bots moved towards the main floor of the building in response to the level five red alert issued to each of them just minutes ago. Each of them was ready to fight to protect their creator and master from all harm, even to the point of destruction and shut down.  
  
Blasting through the poorly blocked main doors, their sensors swept the room in a frantic search for the presence of the thing that had caused the alert to be issued. Finding no trace of Sonic the hedgehog, the only thing worthy of a level five alert, the robots turned in confusion to the only moving object in the room, their sensors locking onto the rapidly moving throne of Robo Robotnic, and the hogtied robotic overlander strapped into it.   
  
Screaming on the inside, Robo Robotnic felt every single part of his systems protesting against the current amount of input it was receiving, not only was he moving around on the same spot, he was doing it at several hundred km's an hour, the visual input enough to nearly burn out his eye cameras, but the fact that his body couldn't focus long enough to find a center of gravity added more problems to it all. In short, he was getting dizzy from spinning around in his throne. "Damn you Sonic!!" The roar sounded out through the room, and in he wasn't mistaken, some of the Shadowbots were laughing at him.  
  
Several floors below RoboRobotnics current whereabouts, The blue hedgehog known as Sonic sneezed loudly, his quill standing up from the force of it. Wiping his nose and wondering who could be talking about him, Sonic stared around the room he was in with a bored expression, while on the inside he was taking in as many different things as he could. Everything looked so out of place, the wall before them were made of stone with several arcane runes on it, while the other ones looked more like something that did belong in Robotnics city "Okay Amy, are you ready?"  
  
Behind him, the half robotic hedgehog stared around the room with big eyes, the fact that something as empty as it was, she had a hard time trying to figure out how this crazy plan was going to work. Still, she had faint in Sonic, even f this plan looked like it was going to backfire at any moment. "Sonic, are you sure about this?"  
  
Looking at the pin and gray hedgehog, Sonic pushed the feeling of sympathy aside for the moment, settling instead for looking like he preferred to be. Without a care in the world, as the leader and front figure for the freedom fighter, he could afford to show emotions in front of anyone, he had to be strong, and in this case, more then ever. "Yes." And no matter what, he would see that it did.  
  
Smiling a bit at the determination and rock hard belief in Sonic's voice that the plan would work, calmed down the panic rushing through her, but still Amy couldn't help but wonder if using as desperate a plan as this wouldn't backfire. "But, how do you know that the thing still works?"  
  
Looking down at the pink hedgehog, Sonic turned around to smile at her in his standard cool way, his green eyes showing nothing but courage and the belief he had in it. "Relax, I'll be right over here." Pointing to a corner next to the door, Sonic smiled as he gave Amy's shoulder a quick squeeze of comfort. "And Sally will be ready to do her part as well, so don't give up Kiddo."   
  
Amy nodded and moved to the center of the room, her robotic eyes able to point out the exact location without any problems at all, the floor covered in the same stone material as the wall before her, the only break were the metallic ones on the side, and they really didn't help much in calming her down. Turning to stare at her hero, Amy lifted up her hand and gave him a thumps up. "I'm ready Sonic."  
  
Returning the thumps up, Sonic smiled as he pulled out the small communicator he had been so kind as to liberate Robotnic for, holding it up to his ear, he grinned as he saw Amy smile back at him, even if it was a bit nervous for her. "Sally, we're ready, care to send the junk head an invitation."  
  
/Roger Sonic, Rotor has hacked into his system right now, seems Eggman was right, his armor can withstand anything, only Super Sonic would be able to break through it./ A long silence followed as Sally seemed to be thinking about something. /Sonic, are you sure this will work?/  
  
************  
  
Pulling out the connection wires form the computer socket and back into his right arm; the Eggminator eyes flashed blood red as the information gathered ran through his system. A security camera had spotted the Pink hedgehog in building 001, floor 46. Turning around to stare up through the broke skylight, the computer began to plot out the fastest way to get there, taking care to count in the extra though walls around the room she was in. "Subject Amy Rose, termination complete in 10 minutes." Engine roaring to life at the last word the super robot tore out through the busted up skylight, turning to home in on the command central of the city.  
  
In the room, Sonic the hedgehog tensed as he heard Sally inform him of the departure of the super robot, eyes moving through the room, he stopped as he stared a tthe small line moving across the stone wall, the runes almost glowing if he stared long enough at them. Then he felt the world slow down as the sound of a rocket engine roared through the room, second before the outline of the super robot filled the doorway.  
  
Staring in pure terror at the robot standing calmly in the doorway, Amy began to back up, only to stop as something pulled tight on her wrist, looking down, she blinked when she noticed the small iron chain around her organic arm, then she looked back up and glared at the robot before her. "So, are you just going to stand there, or will you come in?"  
  
Moving forward, the cold red eyes moved over her, and then they moved away to look at the rest of the room, scanning for any type of danger that could become a problem. "Secondary Target, Sonic the Hedgehog Located." Turning its head to face the blue hedgehog, the red eyes glowed as on arm moved around to point it's laser at the hedgehog. "Secondary Target will not interfere with mission."   
  
Smirking as he lifted up the small communicator he had stole before, Sonic gave a quick thumps up to Amy and spoke the two words that set this last desperate plan into motion. "Now Sally!" not waiting for a confirmation form the brains of the freedom fighters, Sonic had already broken into a Super Sonic spin and were halfway towards the Super robot.  
  
/Opening the void gate now sonic./  
  
The eggminator moved in a fluid movement as it ad already figured out the speed and path of the blue hedgehog, it rocket engine sending a good deal out of Sonic's range and putting the robot a good deal closer to the pink hedgehog at the same time. Lifting his arms and powering up the laser, the lock on mode aimed it right between her eyes, and then shifted to the wall behind her as the sensors picked up something else. "Warning unknown energy detected, power level rising."  
  
With a loud rusty and grinding sound the stone wall slid apart in a single rapid movement, small bits of stones falling for only a spilt second before getting caught in the power of Robotnic old Void gate, the pull of the orange red vortex pulling him closer and closer to the center, and what the Eggminators sensors showed, a displacement in space and time. "Active rocket engine, target Amy rose, terminated in 10 seconds."  
  
Screaming at the sight of a glowing laser cannon aimed at her head, Amy barely had time to start her screaming before the wind tore her legs of the ground and had her dangling in the sudden power wind getting torn through the room, several bits and pieces from the hallway outside the room flying in and getting pulled past the glowing gate. "SONIC!!"  
  
Passing the room as fast as he could, Sonic groaned as his body smacked into the rather hard metallic surface of the super robot, getting only a small dent in the metal of that monster for all his effort, but still succeeding in sending it flying out of control and right into the edge of the gate, the engine of the back of the robot glowing with the attempt to break free of the gate force, but only managing to stop the fall into the gate.   
  
Holding onto the chair with both hands, Sonic stared back at the metal monster and felt like screaming at the damn thing for refusing to lose this battle, then his eyes grew wide as he spotted the robot lifting up both it arms to point at them. "Amy, whatever happens don't look." Holding onto the chain with one hand, Sonic used his free one to pull the hedgehog's girls into his chest, hoping that she wouldn't see what happened next.  
  
A loud buzz filled the air and a bright light washed over the consoles and machines, then it died down and a the after sound of a loud clang began to fade away, Looking up, Sonic stared towards the gate to see both the Eggminator and a simple combot flying into the gate, the combot sporting one large laser hole in the side of it's head. Then a flash showed that both the Eggminator and the combot had been transported into the void.  
  
"Sonic!"  
  
Turning his head, he blinked when he saw the scared look in Amy's eyes, then he followed their line of sight to see a large black hole in the wall over them, spark and drops of oil getting pulled out and into the void gate. "Dammit!"  
  
/Sonic./  
  
Looking down at the communicator, Sonic blinked as he could barely hear Sally's voice from it. "Sal, what's going on?"  
  
/The gate turning unstable, get out of there now!/  
  
Looking back at the gate, Sonic blinked as he saw the normal orange purple color of it shifting through all the colors of the rainbow at the same time. Then something else nearly gave him a heart attack, looking up, he spotted the source of the painful metallic groan and cursed loudly. A small part of the chain was starting to break apart, clearly, it couldn't hold both him and Amy, Looking at the gate, Sonic briefly wondered if he could get enough speed to stay clear of it until it ripped itself apart. "Listen Amy."   
  
Looking from the gate to Sonic, Amy stared own at the simple handcuff tying her to the chain, and then up to the heroic eyes of Sonic. This was all her fault, if she hadn't gone into Robotropolis without remission, then the chain would be able to holf them, if she hadn't gone there, she wouldn't have been robotized, she would still be fully Mobian, and not this half robot, and Sonic would be safe, the Eggminator wouldn't be hunting her, and everyone would be happy. Reaching up with her metallic arm, Amy forced the cuff to open, letting her hold onto the chain with her organic hand only. "Sonic, I'm sorry." Opening her hand, she felt the power of the gate pull her backwards, away form the shocked expression on her hero's face. "Tell the other Sonic, tell them I'm sorry I won't be coming back."  
  
"AMY NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
************  
  
Standing on the cliff above the great forest, Sonic the Hedgehog allowed himself to weep, to show the pain of loss for once, the knowledge that someone wouldn't let him be the hero and make the great sacrifice for once. "Amy." He could barely remember how he got way after it, the run back through the forest, the urgent yells from Rotor, Sally, Bunny and Tails, each of them demanding to know what had happened.  
  
He knew that he had to go back, that he would have to tell them that she was lost, that Amy wouldn't be coming back with him, wouldn't be there as the celebrated the defeat of the Eggminator, wouldn't be there to bug him for a dance, or a Kiss anymore, the laughter from his friends as she tried to spring another one of her small traps on him, her small and crazy ways to make him notice her. "Amy!!" Feeling the pain in is chest growing, Sonic turned hateful green eyes towards the city in the distance, for the real one who had caused all of this, the one that was truly to blame. "Robotnic."  
  
Blasting off, a dust cloud showed where the hedgehog had been just second before, the path of the dust cloud showing him running to the southern parts of the Continent, and towards the place Amy had been born. It was only fair that the only living member of her family was told of the news, along wit the rest of them. Looking down at the communicator in his hand, Sonic lifted it up to his ear and mouth, finally ready to speak about the last few moments in the void chamber. "Sally, tell the group to gather at the old Meeting place Amy's friends as well, everyone she knew or knows, I'm bringing in her cousin Rob as well."   
  
/Sonic, is Amy...?/  
  
Staring at the device in his hands, Sonic looked uyp at the sky as he nearly crushed the small thing in his hand. "No, but she might as well be, she fell into the gate Sally, just like Arie did so long ago, but the gate Sally, it was completely whacked out, it didn't look like a normal void gate."  
  
/Sonic, the last attack, I saw it on the surveillance camera, before it was destroyed, it must had damage the gate somehow./ A silence filled the small minute that passed as both Hedgehog and Squirrel remember the always happy and go lucky pink hedgehog girl. /Sonic, she might still be alive, and just like Arie, we might be able to bring her back./  
  
Sonic looked down at the small device in his hand. "That's what I'm counting on." Then he tossed it down onto the ground and blasted off into the horizon.  
  
Staring out over the gathered cluster of Mobians in the small building, Sally Acorn, King Max, and the rest of the royal family stared hard and long at the simple speech one of them had to give to the gather Mobians. Reaching out a hand to pick up the finely wrote speech, Sally blinked as she felt a hand gently grip her wrist and pull it and her hand away from the speech.  
  
Turning her head, she stared into a pair of serious green eyes full of sadness, and a firm resolve to be the one to do it, the one to inform the group of the loss of a treasured member of the kingdom of knothole, not for her fighting or leader skills, but for her gift to always make someone smile, the wind blown form of a green hedgehog standing behind the blue one.   
  
"Sonic, when?"  
  
The high speed hedgehog never replied to the question, instead he picked up the papers and walked up to take his place at the head of the group, his eyes showing clearly what everyone had feared to hear, but never truly believed could be the real reason for an emergency recall of the complete knothole freedom fight group, as well as a few non Knothole Mobians. "My friends...... It's with a heavy heart that I have to tell you this, today, after helping to defeat Robuttnic's latest robotic menace, Amy Rose sacrifice herself to save me, while she is not dead, she is lost within the Void Portal."   
  
Stopping, Sonic looked as he saw the words sink in, the crushed look on the groups faces as they had to face with the though of a complete loss of a friend, so far they had only lost friends to the Robotizers evil and the cold hearted overlander hiding in the city. Everyone around the table or standing at the walls knew the price that fighting this tyrant was, but to hear about the loss of someone so young, was still enough to make even the most cold blood shred a tear in grief, and vow an even greater support to the overthrow of Robo Robotnic and Iron Fisted Rule.   
  
Leaning on the wall, a green hedgehog pushed off the wooden planks and calmly walked forward his old fashion clothes and serious eyes never leaving the blue hedgehog staring right back at him. "Is it true Sir Sonic, did Little Amy really give her life to Thou?" Seeing the truth in the green eyes, Rob the Hedgehog lowered his head and grieved on the inside, later, he would shred the tears for his cousin, but not now, now he had to make sure of one thing. "Can thouest, save her?"  
  
At the words, Sonic turned to stare at the royal family, his eyes falling on the one person he trusted the most out of the family, the one he would give his life for, and the one he knew would do the same. "Sally?" The word held a lot of things, but mostly his faith in her ability to bring back his biggest fan, and even if he wouldn't show it to anyone, friend.  
  
Looking up at the words, Sally moved forward to take her place at the speakers place, her eyes moving over the crowd and commanding them to remain quiet, and then she looked at Rob and sighed. "We don' know, so much of Robotnic's technology remain a mystery to us, from Sonic report and the data scanner form Robotnic's computer, we can confirm that the gate was badly damage by the last attack by the Eggminator." Waiting for the words to settle in with the group, Sally pulled out Nicole and called up a small hologram of the last few seconds of the Void gate before it collapsed. "As you can see, the gate was unstable and changing color rapidly, scan and date show that there's only a 25% change that it will lead to the void, with a 25% chance that it led nowhere and simply erased Amy when she fell in." Staring at Rob, Sally feared having to tell the hedgehog the last words, the one that would most likely hurt the most. "The last 50% is the random Space/time points that the gate could have locked onto. Amy may be in a Different Zone, or in another Universe altogether, but rest assured Rob the Hedgehog, that we will do all we can to somehow bring her back."  
  
************  
  
Looking up from where she had landed, Amy Rose almost cried in relief when she spotted the blue sky and the fluffy white clouds moving across it in a lazy pattern, around her, she could hear the endless cries of the ocean birds and the gentle sound of waves lapping onto a shore, and for at least half of her, the feel of sand and a few grass straws was heaven, even if it meant the complete loss of everything she knew, smiling at the knowledge that Sonic was at least safe, Amy Rose sat up to see just where she had ended up at.   
  
TBC in the: Lost child Arc.  
  
AN: A year, it took me a whole year to update this thing. Blame it all on me and my failure to keep an interest in this fic going. But now I'm aback and I have ended the first part of the Saga. Look for the Wayward Child Arc and Embracing Hope in the coming year. But now I need your help, the readers, My collection of Comics is missing a few bits of things, and what I need to know is, How did Sonic and Knuckles become normal after being Robotized in Mecha Madness? Tell me, it will be vital for the end of the Saga. 


End file.
